polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Argentinaball
Argentine Republicball |nativename = Argentinabola Apu'apopo Argentina |founded = 9 July 1816 |onlypredecessor = Argentine Confederationball |predicon = Argentine Confederation |image = Sanmartin.png |caption = ¡¡¡VIVA ARGENTINA!!! ¡LA MALVINAS SON DE ARGENTINA! 1982, ¡¡¡NO!!! |government = 9th Federal presidential constitutional republic |personality = Radical and extreme, racist, obsessive, narcissistic, Friendly, ambitious and Caring. |language = Spanish (main) Guarani (Unofficial) Aymara (Unofficial) Mapundugun (Unofficial) |type = Latin-American |capital = Buenos Airesball |affiliation = OASball UNball |religion = Roman Catholicism (main) Atheism Islam Judaism |friends = Spainball Italyball Palestineball Lebanonball Iranball Dominican Republicball Saudi Arabiaball Syriaball Uruguayball Peruball Franceball Scotlandball USAball (Mostly) Irelandball Netherlandsball Nicaraguaball Brazilball (Rarely) Germanyball Philippinesball |enemies = Israelcube (Más o menos) Judaismcube (Kinda) Faceblock Brazilball Haitiball (Mostly) Malvinas Stealer USAball (Sometimes) Chileball Scotlandball 8ball Chinaball Mexicoball NepalRawr Venezuelaball (why yuo callings me traitor?! I thought we were good friends?!) (Shut your mouth or Iguaçu will be mine again!) Santa Catarinaball |likes = Futbol, Messi, D10s (Maradona), Lali, Tini, Winning world cup and Copa America, beating Brazil in everything, Culture, Tango, Wine, Mate, the Pampas, being a Gaucho (cowboy of the Pampas), Indios, Communism Capitalism, Rio de la Plata, Penguins, LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!!! El Che |hates = Inflation, sovereign default, currency controls, his presidents: namely panama papers thief, sexy woman and derpy-eyed patagonian thief Mauricio Macri, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner and Néstor Kirchner, cancerous parasite, corruption, Unidad Ciudadana, Messi (Sometimes), People who hate Tini, MALVINAS ARGENTINAS!!!!, Blowing major finals, The right, native Latinos/Latinas, black people, Jews, being called as Kirchnerreich, forgetting that female leadership started in 1974, AFRICA!!!!, |predecessor = Argentine Confederationball |intospace = Yes |bork = Che che, Malvinas Malvinas |food = Asado, Mate, Dulce de Leche, Empanadas, Bori-bori, Feiojada, Picada, Locro, Puchero and Lomito |status = Former president-now-Senator Cristina Fernández de Kirchner will face arrest for high treason and corruption scandals. Despite this, he is of excited that he will of hostings the 2018 G20 summit in Buenos Airesball and facing off against Icelandball in World Cup 1-1 |notes = Argentinaball is currently suspended from UNASURball |reality = ���� Argentine Republic ���� }} MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!!!| Argentinaball's catchphrase}} ‘’Argentinaball’’, officially the ‘’Argentine Republicball’’, is a sovereign state and federal republic located in South America. Sharing the bulk of the Southern Cone with his neighbor Chileball to the west, the country is also neighbored by Boliviaball and Paraguayball to the north, Brazilball to the northeast and Uruguayball to the east, and the Drake Passage to the south. His clay is divided into 23 seperate provinces, along with his autonomous capital Buenos Airesball. With a mainland area of 2,780,400 km2 (1,073,500 sq mi), Argentina is the eighth-largest countryball in the world, the second largest in both South America and Latin America, and the largest Spanish-speaking countryball in the world. Argentinaball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. This countryball have the third largest economy of the Latin America. Due to massive waves of European immigration radically reshaping its cultural and demographic outlook, Argentina is often portrayed as a defending his status as Caucasian, in contrast to the higher mixed-race population of other Latin American countries, however has a large minority of Mestizos and a smaller, but still significant Indigenous minority. His national day is May 25th History Argentinaball was firstly inhabited by indigenous 7ball such as Guaraníball and Mapucheball. During 17th century, Spanish Empireball started conquering this territory, introducing Catholicism and making it a Viceroyalty. In 1814, this viceroyalty declared independence becoming United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball (that eventually became Argentine Confederationball) (Also many Africans were introduced to the nation. Argentinaball was then a confederation of provinceballs politically independent of each other. To solve this mess in 1853, the provinceballs decided to unite in a federation. In 1861, Argentine Confederationball incarnated into modern-day Argentina, annexing Buenos Aires Provinceball. Dark Past, The Perón Years and Restoration of Democracy Argentinaball had struggled many military dictatorships throughout his life. In 1946, a man named Juan Domingo Perón became the President of Argentinaball until his exile, return and his death in 1974. Because of this, his third wife, Isabel Peron became the first female president of Argentinaball (which is true!). Starting in 1976-1982, Argentinaball had a traumatic experience because of a dictator named Jorge Rafael Videla and Argentinaball sparked the Falklands War against UKball. In 1983, Democracy was officially restored, thanks to Raúl Alfonsín. He (Alfonsín) resigned on July 8, 1989 six months in advance before ending his term, and was succeeded by La Riojaball governor and meme president, Carlos Menem as President of Agentinaball on July 8, 1989 until December 10, 1999. During his (Menem) presidency, he made an amendment of the Argentine Constitution, known as the Pact of Olivos, which he (Menem) signed together with his predecessor (Alfonsín). On December 20, 2001, Argentinaball suffered an economic crisis, following the resignation of Fernando de la Rúa, he was replaced by a bunch of useless interims until Eduardo Duhalde became president. From the 1980s to the 1990s there were many Argentine home video companies but to their cheesiness of logos (much like South Koreaball and Greeceball) closed down , today there is AVH (Gativideo closed down in 2009) Kirchner and Macri Presdencies On May 25, 2003, Santa Cruzball governor Néstor Kirchner became the president of Argentinaball until December 10, 2007, beating former president Carlos Menem, who won the first round, but withdrew later to avoid a humiliating defeat. Because of this, Argentinaball created a new political ideology known as Kirchnerism (His cancerous parasite that Argie suffered for the past twelve years), he was called as Kirchnerreich, because they (Kirchners) lead the country for twelve years and he (Argentinaball) is the fourth countryball to be a pink tide government, after Chileball in 1994, Venezuelaball in 1999 and Brazilball in January 1, 2003. After his presidency, his wife ran instead. Media observers suspected that he (Néstor) stepped down as president to circumvent the term limit, swapping roles with his wife. He became the First Gentleman until his death. The Kirchner legacy continues on December 10, 2007 when First Lady and Senator Cristina Fernández de Kirchner became the first directly-elected female president of Argentinaball, beating Deputy Elisa Carrio by 45% of votes (Argie can into directly-elected female leadership). On October 27, 2010, Argentinaball caused a lot of sadness when his former president died of a cardiac arrest. A year later, she (CFK) won via landslide. Winning in CABAball and every provinceballs except San Luisball (which is won by Alberto Rodríguez Saá), and was re-elected in 2011, beating Socialist candidate Hermes Binner by 54% of votes. Because of CFK, she established currency controls during her second term. Several corruption scandals and demonstrations happened in her second term against her rule and Argentinaball had a sovereign default in his clay. On December 10, 2015, she (CFK) ended her eight-year term. The same date when CABAball Mayor and Cambiemos candidate Mauricio Macri became president of Argentinaball, beating Front for Victory candidate Daniel Scioli by ballotage, ending twelve years of Kirchnerism. Personality Argentinaball is mainly portrayed as being puned for claiming to be White (European), due to Argentina having A LOT (I of mean a lot) of Italians, as well as Spanish and some Germans. Other White countries think that Argentina is mainly made up of 7ball descendants. He is the eldest son of Spainball, and because of this, he is the "heiress of the La Corona" (which explains a lot about his personality). He is VERY narcissistic. He gets very aggressive when it feels insulted, or when other countryballs consider him arrogant and vain as he is made fun of a lot (Pointing at you Brazilball) And must protect himself, but really he is of calm and friendly. Buenos Airesball, is an autonomous city (and also the capital of the country) that is very racist due to it's high number of European immigrants, but the rest is pretty mixed. There are also many natives, especially in the poorer northern provinces. Paraguayball, Boliviaball and Uruguayball are his brothers whom only charge them with couple and couple of jokes, unlike Brazilball in which they permanently fight. Usually, Brazilball that start these fights, not Argentina. Argentinaball ended up being hated by a large part of Europe, especially UKball and does not see much difference in Central America, the rest of South America and Argentinaball. Argentinaball founded with Brasilball (nobody knows how they came to agree on something) the Mercosurball in which are members Paraguayball, Boliviaball and Uruguayball and recently joined Venezuelaball. All of them (except Venezuela) consider annoying his attitude, the most recognized phrase is: "Soy re-groso, ¿no?". Argentinaball is the most popular countryball of the Americas (after the United States) and is located in the Top 5 of Popularity of Countryballs. Argentinaball is currently in sovereignty dispute with UKball over the Falkland Islandsball (MALVINAS!!!!). Flag Colors Flag Main Colors Emblem Colors Geography Argentina is located in South America, being one of the first countryballs declaring their independence from their conquerors. He has the highest mountain in the Americas (Mount Aconcagua, and the widest estuary in the world (Río de la Plata) Subdivisions The country is subdivided into twenty-three provinces and one autonomous city, Buenos Airesball, which is the federal capital of the nation (Spanish: Capital Federal) as decided by Congress. Argentina has a federal system, similar to another countries (namely Germanyball, Australiaball, Brazilball, Canadaball, USAball, Indiaball, Mexicoball, Russiaball, Switzerlandball and Venezuelaball). This means that its provinces and its capital have their own constitutions. * Buenos Airesball (No capital) The over-crowded metropolitan area largest province in Argentinaball. * Autonomous City of Buenos Airesball (Yes capital) * Catamarcaball Can into lots of mountain tribes. * Chacoball Poorest province Jungles and cheap shantytowns * Chubutball (Province that speaks Welsh) * Córdobaball Beer!!!!!!! (Germanyball was here) * Corrientesball Swamps and Capybaras * Formosaball At least I am not of poorest province anymore... Drugs, beaches, babes and jungle * Entre Ríosball MURGA Y CARNAVAL Best beaches in Argentina!!!!! * Jujuyball Annoying flute players from here Boiling hot desert wasteland * La Pampaball (Pop. 0.00) * La Riojaball (Argentina) Home of former president, meme president, Better wine than Mendozaball. * Mendozaball (Not Chileball) * Misionesball Slavic Wildlife reserves, virgin rain forest COCAINE AND MARIJUANA REMOVE KEBAB * Neuquénball Skiing, chocolate and lakes Argentinaball's only son that is civilise * Naziball Río Negroball NEIN!!! SEIG HEIL!!! Lots of Whales and Seals * San Luisball Andes and Chaco in same place No-one really cares though... * San Juanball The best province in el cuyo Enemy of Mendoza. * Santa Cruzball (Penguins and desert) (birthplace and resting place of former president) * Santa Feball Messi is from here, * Santiago del Esteroball That irrelevant perverted province no-one listens to..... * Saltaball The bigger better version of Jujuyball. * Tierra del Fuegoball Very cold son of Agrentinaball ** Argentine Antarcticaball, 372,819 sq miles of Antarctic territory * Tucumánball Main tropical fruit exporter and where illegal immigrants go to Buenos Aires Provinceball. * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball Georgias del Sur, Sandwich del Sir, Orcadas del Sur y Setelandas del Sur * Islas Malvinasball (LAS MALVINAS SON ARGERTINAS!!) * Uruguayball (Rebellious Provincia) Relationships Friends(not really) * Boliviaball Lots of them in my clay Formosaball is mine!!!! * Brazilball - Brazil believes he is better in Futbol performance, hahahahaha 7-1 never forget!!!!!!!!but i will forget the games I lose 6-1 to Bolivia and Spain * Cubaball - Ernesto Che Guevara (an Argentinian) participated in the Cuban Revolution. CFK met Castro. * Estoniaball - Good friend from the Baltics. * Franceball - Aunt who likes our cultura y stuff like Tango. We don't talk much these days. * Irelandball - We both hate UKball for fought territory. * Italyball - Lots of them in my clay * Mexicoball - Almost always Saltamuros sin copas. * Netherlandsball - I can into royalty! * Norwayball - He keeps my Junta Trial tapes for safekeeping. * Peruball - He helped me in the war of the Malvinas Islands. In addition, I feel indebted with him for having sold arms to Ecuadorball while he was at war with Perúball. Nearly of making me not into world cup!!!! * Philippinesball - My Asian brother and major non-NATO ally, I can help him to get into G20 with the help of his papa USAball, Germoney, Indonesiaball and Tringapore. We both have in common, corruption female leadership! I heard he wanted to become a federal republic like me and Brazilball. * Spainball - My mother But 6-1 never forget * Uruguayball - Little brother who broke away from Brazilball (and Rebellious Province). Pepe Mujica! Why yuo callings our former president bad names!?!?!?! * Nazi Germanyball - let them establish post world war 2 base Neutral * Australiaball - Why he can into Eurovision and I not? He did not even lives in Europe ... if he can participate in Eurovision I can too!!! * Chinaball - Sorry, ¿sabes que? You know what happened, it's just CFK didn't mean it to tweet like that, using that handle! I hope that Macri will improve our relations between us. Don't cry for me Ching chong, the truth is that Macri is a nice president. (Also yuo have a lot of supermarkets here) * Scotlandball - Es complicado. * USAball - Because of the Vulture Funds (although they are already paid), however, we are seeking to improve our friendship. Now we hate each other because of Trump. Enemies * UKball - Worst enemy!!!!!! He is just an old man who did not realized that the glory days of his generation have passed. He has even been overcome by his own son. I dispute the sovereignty over Falklands Islands (stupid name, not even an English name from the start!) a.k.a Malvinas with him. But now that he has left the EUball, there may be room for me? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! REMOVE UK FROM PREMISES! I WILL OF KILL YOU!!!!!! MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!!!! REMOVE TEA!!!!! * Chileball - La Patagonia es mia!!, tengo mas copas que tu!!!!, Traitor you helped UK in Falklands Malvinas War!!! Your female president signed the Maipu Treaty with my female president! So, are we cool now? See you in the World Cu... oh wait! YOU DID NOT OF QUALIFY!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Donald Trump - I wonder why... * Germanyball - 2014 WORST DAY EVER!!!!! 1-0 NEVER FORGET!!!!! REMOVE Nazi Germanyball!!!!!!! * Venezuelaball - TRAIDOR!!! Why are you so angry over CFK leave? BTW, She is now a senator. * Botswanaball - Hijo de UKball. He is my Enemy, but looks like a black version of me. BOTSWANA IS NOT BLACK AND ARGENTINA IS WHITE. Yakkos World HAHAHA. FLAG STEALER!' ' *'Croatiaball - FACK YUO!!!FACK YUO!!!2018 ''THE WORST DAY EVER!!!! 3-0 NEVER FORGIVE NEVER FORGET!!!I WILL BE GETTINGS REVENGE!JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!''' Family * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * Ancient Romeball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Grand Uncle * Spainball - Mother * Franceball - Aunt ** Germanyball - Uncle ** Belgiumball - Cousin ** Canadaball - Cousin ** EUball - Cousin ** Monacoball - Cousin * Italyball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Portugalball - Uncle ** Brazilball - Cousin * Romaniaball - Uncle * San Marinoball - Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle * Cyprusball - Uncle * Greeceball - Uncle * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - TRAIDOR (Brother) * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - TRAIDOR (Brother) * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother Quotes *"Che negro envidioso, cuantas copas tenés ?" (Chileball : "Suficiente para tener alto el IDH, jaksjaks!) *LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS !!!!! *Falklands? you mean Las Malvinas. No thanks to you Normans. *Si me pasa algo, que nadie mire hacia el Oriente, miren hacia el Norte *Female leadership starts in 1974, didn't you forget that? *No fue magia! *Me diste un beso y ay ay ay Y te confieso que ay ay ay Tan solo en un segundo me devolviste el mundo Por eso quiero más (te quiero más, te quiero más) Gallery Artwork ArgentinaballSub.png|Subdivisions IUeCRjb.png Losses.png Argentinaball I (S.S. F I).png|Now you must pray to His Holiness Argentinaball 734165 511584782210273 278722718 n.jpg Argentinaeatingparaguay.jpg Sanmartin.png Polandball46.png Argentinaball Card.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png -TheDress.jpg Comics Polandball Alternate Universe.png Españaball - blanda.png File:México - Uruguay - Argentina - Brasil - Vaticano.png|thumb|685x685px How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png Esp, Ita & Arg.png XhJaAco.png File:Calidez.png|thumb|434x434px Yr6GUlk.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Pz0tddP.png YNudLOB.png The Paraguayan War.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 23rd time's a charm.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png Uruguay doesnt want to play.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png Who's First.png The Chain of Gib.png 1491659 696071020507229 6488538509326754679 n.png YTIEDlr.png Immigrant army.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg qgv5uVh.png NXV7Cf3.png Bsgddhd.png Remove chain.png C8X0qFp.png Pf3bJur.png WZYlGlb.png Vo0XLbD.png VIPjz2W.png 'rVc7Klw.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png OUrt0YF.png National pride.png B4Pxgln.png TQ26En8.png Immigrant army.png EeztZoU.png LmLRn5a.jpg Remove chain.png ErQuQ4s.png Portugal's Son.png Argentina-Peru-Ecuador-War.jpg|thumb|277x277px Argentina.jpg|thumb|661x661px Hockey Buddies.png Gib Gib Monies.png Stupid Europeans.png Different Gamers.png Argentinian.png Can Breakdance.png Vegan Horror.png Can Into Inflation.png 19933292_450870751950542_4517097403911766016_n.jpg Links *Facebook page * instagram page es:Argentinaball fr:Argentineballe hr:Argentinaball it:Argentinaball nl:Argentiniëbal pt:Argentinaball ru:Аргентина zh:阿根廷球 Category:Football Category:Argentinaball Category:America Category:South America Category:HUE Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:World Cup Host Category:Latin America Category:Republic Category:Christian Lovers Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Regional Power Category:Mountains Category:Russian lovers Category:Vodka Lover Category:Basketball Category:USA allies Category:Nazi Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Desert Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Serbia Category:Tropical Category:Burger Removers Category:UNball Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Chocolate Category:Blue White Yellow Category:Anti Israel Category:Anti Western Sahara Category:Anti Venezuela Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Welsh Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Guaraní Speaking Countryball